


Retrieving an Amnesiac Error

by DarkBlueSoul012



Series: ROF!E [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesiac!Error, And Ink is in denial, Dream and Nightmare be feeling dem sad feels, Error has amnesia, Feels, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Oneshot, ROF!E, ROF!E series, Ships really not that obvious except for Errorberry, Will hurt you emotionally, fgod!error, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSoul012/pseuds/DarkBlueSoul012
Summary: After joining forces with everyone, even Nightmare and his gang, in their multiverse, Ink and his comrades set out to find Error after Ink's ambush failed to kill him. What they didn't know is that past actions has consequences to be dealt with.And it seems like, their Error doesn't even know who they are?
Relationships: Error/Blue, Error/Dream, Error/Ink, Errorberry, Nightmare/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: ROF!E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	Retrieving an Amnesiac Error

**Author's Note:**

> I've read many FGoD!Error story and while I complement each creators that their story is good, I've noticed the lack of continuation in some majority (some rather abandoning the idea at all while others unfortunately falls into a hiatus; fellow authors, I am not calling out nor rushing you)
> 
> And my UNSATED AND EVER-CONTINUING THIRST FOR FGOD!ERROR CONTENT WHERE INK AND THE OTHERS FINALLY FINDS HIM JUST WON'T GET SATISFIED.
> 
> Therefore, I've taken matters into my own hands~! :D
> 
> Chapter warning/s: Amnesia, mentions/hints of amnesia, possible angst for some viewers/readers, hurt and feels, strong language (cursing), mentions(?) of polyamory relationship

For this scenario:

Amnesiac FGOD!Error and he lives with the alternate versions of his previous Multiverse. The new multiverse knows what happened via CHECKING Error but decided not to tell him the truth and decided to take him under their care instead. Error has permanent memory loss of his old multiverse, his friends and what he did but not of what happened to him when he was ripped out of his AU and the tortures Fate did to him. Thinks he fell in the new Multiverse when he 'escaped' the Anti-Void via Void jumping.

* * *

The Star Sanses, the Council and Nightmare's Gang has joined forces to find and retrieve their Error. With many hands working together, along with the promise of no harm and fighting of any kind, the original years-long project to build a multiversal portal was broken down into months. Creator and both the guardians of feelings were too busy in monitoring the progress that the multiverse has calmed down in its self-destruction, but time is still ticking. Once the portal was up and running, Ink and Nightmare then decided that only a small amount of people were to go in that being Nightmare, Dream and Ink himself. A much as the others wanted to go along too, they were reminded that it is better for them to stay if ever something malfunctioned, Blue was then left to be in charge of the team whenever they're gone.

For weeks, the three skeletons have little to no luck in finding their multiverse's Error as they stumbled upon verse from verse and coming back empty-handed after short days of absence. To say they we're already getting tired is a mere understatement. Though, it seems like luck has found its way as finally, after months of searching, they've finally found the multiverse their Error has fallen to and they are more than happy to retrieve their broken god back. But of course, reckless actions of the past can never go without any consequences in the future.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Ink, Nightmare and Dream walked out of the portal to be greeted with a breath-taking sight. They are in a mountainous AU, trees of gigantic heights towering over them and a very beautiful path leading up to an equally beautiful yet intimidating manor in a valley. "I can feel him. Faint, but I think this is finally him" Nightmare muttered as his SOUL gave a flutter of acknowledgement to its long-lost and missed companion. "His aura feels different though..." Dream said as he looked at Ink. The Creator spared a glanced at his companions, "I just hope that he accepts our apology and return back home. I have mistreated him and drove him into doing this, I might not even be worth to see him again..." Ink muttered and looked fearfully at the manor. "You have realized your mistakes, as well as anybody else. That's enough for a good start in rekindling with Error" Dream placed a comforting hand at Ink. "Although, it'll be best if you say it in front of him and not to us. So let's go" Nightmare growled and began walking.

The front of the manor has a beautiful garden that blends in perfectly with the nature surrounding it. Small streams leading from a decently sized multi-step waterfall decorated the sides of the manor. And along the bank of said stream is none other than the skeleton they're looking for, seemingly to be gathering something in a small woven basket. The three's SOUL hummed and buzzed in their chests as it called out to the familiar hum of the forced destroyer's magic. Ink's excitement got the best of him "Error!" he called out excitedly.

Said skeleton jumped in surprise and turned around, cradling the small woven basket filled with smoothen pebbles decorated with intricate carvings near him. " **Ink?** " his glitched voice asked in confusion. Ink couldn't hold back his sadness, relief, happiness and guilt as he all but tackled Error, the apple brother joining in the small reunion. "Error! I've missed you! I'm so sorry, I didn't know your side of the story and if I just sat down and listened to yo-!!!"

" **'My side of the story'? What the fuck are you talking about, Ink? Last time I checked, I have no story being told** " Error looked down at the skeleton hugging his arms firm against his sides, the woven basket long forgotten on the ground with its contents spilled. "What? Error, it's me! Ink! Inky!" the Creator let go of the glitching skeleton to look at his eye-sockets in fear. " **Yeah, and you said this morning you're off to do something with the rest of the household. Wouldn't even tell me what it is, just it being a 'surprise', and just told me to wait here, leaving Blue with me for company** " Error stated, albeit grumpily, bending down and picking up the basket and placing back its contents.

"What? Error, you're probably angry at me, I understand that, but we came here to gather you and bring you home. See? Dream and Nighty came along as well!" Ink smiled, pain hiding behind the expression, as he gestured to the apply brothers. "Yes, Error, it's time to go home! No more fighting! We understand now!" Dream reassured. " **What the hell are you both talking about?! I'm not angry, just annoyed, and I don't remember fighting you three! What are you all yapping about?! What's going on?!** " Error looked at the three for answers. Ink stepped forward, "Error, I-!"

"Error, dearest, I think they're just stressed. Why don't you go inside and prepare the pebbles for when we hang them up? I'll handle them" a voice interrupted Ink, making all skeleton turn to its source. There stood the previously mentioned Blue, but looking more mature and regal than the one Ink and the apple brothers left at their home. " **Fucking finally, longer enough and I think they'll drive me nuts!** " Error grumbled, " **See you all inside then** " he bid as he passed Blue, the other patting his head, which got a stern glare from the glitching skeleton before he disappeared in the manor.

'Blue' turned to the three, "You don't belong here" he frowned. "And so does he, what did you do him? Why doesn't he recognize me?" Ink asked with a glare. 'Blue' merely stared at him, "You really are as idiotic as we thought. Though, your goop friend seems to know what's going on" he spat. Ink and Dream turned to Nightmare, "Night? Brother?" Dream asked. " ** _He's...forgotten about us..._** " Nightmare's eye-light widened in realization as he slowly turned his head to look at Ink and Dream. "W-what? N-N-No...th-that can't be-! Wh- That can't happen!" the creative skeleton teared up and swiftly looked at this multiverse's version of Blue. "Y-you can't be right! I-it's not true! H-h-He has to know! HE HAS TO REMEMBER! You're lying! Y-YOU'RE LYING! " Ink denied, black inky tears slipping down his face and inky vile threatening to come out his magical throat as his emotions overloaded. "Ink..." Dream whispered in sadness as he placed a hand on his shoulder to provide the comfort he knew was useless in this situation.

"Dream, no! He's our, OUR, Error! He can't not remember us! He-! I- WE need him in our multiverse! He-!!" Ink hiccupped as he bent forward and puked black Ink. "And you realize it just now?" 'Blue's voice broke out amongst the commotion. "After putting him through so much and driving him to finally end his life, you really think you're actions won't have consequences?" he asked. Nightmare merely stayed silent, drowning in his guilt, knowing that he could've done something to prevent this from happening. Ink teared up again and Dream sobbed in guilt, knowing that he helped in driving the broken skeleton in this point.

"Get out" 'Blue' demanded, "Get out and never step foot in our multiverse ever again. You deserve the pain you are suffering" he spat at them. "W-we need to bring home our Error, please! Y-you have to understand-!" Dream tried to reason out. "OUT! DO NOT WAIT FOR ME TO CALL **OUR** INK, BECAUSE I'M SURE AS HELL YOU WOULDN'T SEE DAYLIGHT AGAIN IF I DO" Blue screamed, a powerful wave of his aura coating the place and making it tense and cold. Nightmare, the smartest of the three, decided to not provoke the unknown skeleton further and began tugging Ink and Dream, " ** _Its best we leave_** " he muttered. "No-! Erro--!!!" Ink protested. "Sweet, darling Error will be staying with us! He's happy here and we're not letting you drag him back to that hellhole of a world you live in. NEVER step foot in our multiverse again!" 'Blue' seethed. The three, despite the tears of the two Ink and Dream, glared at this version of Blue. 'We'll come back, sooner or later, we will' Ink swore in his mind as he looked at 'Blue' while he let Nightmare and Dream drag him back to the portal.

Blue calmed down after seeing the three gone and feel their portal close. And at that moment, Error walked out and glanced around. " **Blue?** " he asked, " **I've finished drilling holes to the pebbles. Where's Ink? Dream and Nighty? They're here just moments ago. Did I missed something?** " he asked again as a frown plastered itself on his face as he looked at the skeleton in front of him. Blue giggled as he slung an arm around Error's shoulders, "Nothing, dearest! They went back to get something again!" he smiled. " **I fucking told you not to call me that!** " Error seethed as they entered the manor. With the fuming glitchy skeleton entering inside, Blue frowned and checked around again before closing the door to join the black skeleton.

**Author's Note:**

> Ink failed to retrieve him and Error has the type of amnesia with the permanent memory loss :D
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed~!
> 
> DBS Out~


End file.
